custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's and Disney's Mickey Mouse Friends (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's and Disney's Mickey Mouse Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on October 19, 1993. On June 16, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids meet Disney's Mickey Mouse Friends to join them to have fun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Pluto the Dog *Donald the Duck Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Castles so High #Just Imagine #Mickey Mouse's Friends Song (tune to: Castles So High) #Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse's Song #Three Blind Mice #Hickory Dickory Dock #Activity Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Ring Around the Rosie, and One Two Buckle My Shoe #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Wiggle Your Toes #This Little Piggy #Goofy's Song #Pluto the Dog's Song #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Dog Gone #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #BINGO #This Old Man #Donald the Duck's Song #Hush Little Baby #Billy Boy #The Three Little Kittens #Nursery Rhyme Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, Sing a Song of Sixspence, and Old King Cole #With Apologies to Mother Goose #If You're Happy and You Know It #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is a similar to *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!" Barney's "Hi Michael!" *When this home video was released on October 19, 1993, they used the Season 2 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". However, When this home video was released on June 16, 2007, Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "The More We Get Together") *Barney: That was fun getting together. *Kathy: That's right, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Is everybody out here? *Min: Who said that?! *Tosha: Barney, What's making that sound?! *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: What color of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What's the name of your blue and white soccer nike click shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Oh, Yeah! What color of the soles in the bottom of your soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1993 episodes Category:Season 2 Videos